


[脑叶]猎手

by Rivy_1016



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivy_1016/pseuds/Rivy_1016
Summary: #ooc，拟人，不沙雕#炎雀x魔弹#我有ao3了，爽，开个车庆祝一下





	[脑叶]猎手

魔弹射手听说过那个传说，“只有得到这片羽毛的人才有资格被称为真正的猎手。”不过可惜，在他听到这个传说时，他已经不再是个猎人了。  
他随心所欲地扣动自己手中的枪，无所谓什么财富与荣耀，他曾以为这种传说再也与他无关。  
直到他见到那个仿佛和爪下的树枝一样枯死的鸟。  
魔弹射手只对将死之物感兴趣。  
但他没想到这星星点点的欲望已经足够引燃这只鸟。  
炎雀从余烬中苏醒，它张开翅膀，抖了抖夺目闪耀的羽毛，欣喜地冲来者高鸣，双眼像是不受失明的影响一般看向魔弹射手，这一对红宝石中闪耀的光芒让魔弹射手胸口的空腔感到一丝灼热——那里曾被能够命中任何目标的魔弹刺穿，那里如今应该只剩下恶魔的罪行。  
“砰——”恶魔的猎枪指向那只鸟，深蓝色的法阵随着枪声闪现，虽然魔弹射手不关心那些灼热的感情，但没有放过已经看中的猎物的道理。

然而只有真正的猎手才会被授予那众生渴望的闪耀羽毛。  
而魔弹射手已经不再是个猎手了。  
如同被鬼火所裹挟着的蓝色的子弹，在接触到那绚丽的羽毛的那一刻，就被它所带有的炽热消融。  
命中了吗？命中了。有作用吗？没有。  
恶魔赋予的猎枪忠实地完成着“命中一切目标”的职责，但这对那只鸟儿没有用处——它需要的是猎手狩猎它的欲望，只有那种狂热的感情才能使它屈服，而魔弹射手已经没有这种东西了。

炎雀被狩猎的欲望从沉睡中唤醒，但是它疑惑地发现眼前的生物并不以狩猎为荣，就连之前唤醒它的欲望，也在看见它闪耀的羽毛和同样闪耀的生命力之后消退。  
这不应该，炎雀想，这不是个猎手应有的表现。  
他不是一个猎手。  
既然他不愿意做猎手，那么便成为我的猎物吧。  
炎雀的心中有欲望在燃烧，它的羽毛曾被猎人们熊熊燃烧的狩猎欲点燃，如今也在它自己的欲望下熠熠生辉。

火焰遮掩了炎雀的身形，接着一个同样耀眼的男人从火中走出，除了赤金的头发与火红色的双眼以外，他看上去是一个强壮的白人男子，那是炎雀见过的最好的猎手的样子，它要用这个形态捕获它的猎物。  
魔弹射手死寂的内心没有太大的危机感，可能他并不认为会有什么东西对恶魔产生威胁吧，总之炎雀抓住魔弹射手没有花费太大功夫。

灼热的情感禁锢着恶魔，魔弹射手感觉有些不太舒服，他没有考虑太多现状，只是顺着自己的冲动挣扎起来。  
然而挣扎越剧烈、性子越倔强的猎物，越能引发猎人的占有欲。炎雀身边猛地燃起烈焰，环绕着魔弹射手，强迫他靠近自己。他强硬地将魔弹射手压在地上，火舌让恶魔由魔法构成的衣服融化，露出漆黑的身体。  
越发靠近的火焰让魔弹射手不得不靠近面前温热的身体，炎雀满意地一手抚摸着恶魔的侧腹，另一手扣着恶魔的头，修长的腿插进恶魔的双腿之间，舔吻着恶魔的脸，他将自己化为捕捉恶魔的锁链，牢牢地囚住身下不停挣扎的恶魔。  
“呜！”炎雀的手指顺着魔弹射手的身体下滑，灼热的温度突然入侵魔弹射手的后穴，炎雀灵活地手指摩挲着恶魔微凉的内壁，陌生的刺激让魔弹射手忍不住屈起膝盖试图攻击那个耀眼的男人，男人却突然抽出手指，用更大的力气抓住他的腿弯，拉开他的双腿折起来，把勃起的东西用力插进他的身体。  
这是对于妄图反击的猎物的惩罚。  
“啊——”魔弹射手从成为恶魔以后，已经很久没有感受过痛苦了，虽然恶魔的身体没有那么容易受伤，可是这一瞬间的疼痛不会因此而减弱，他下意识地收紧后穴，炎雀一时间难以动弹。  
但恶魔的适应力也足够强大，很快，魔弹射手的身体停止了不自然的紧绷，即便还保留着抗拒的紧张，但不仅足以让炎雀在魔弹射手的体内自由进出，还让他在生理和心理上都多了一份痛快。漆黑和白皙的身体纠缠不分，魔弹射手渐渐从好像永无止境的摩擦中获得了快感，虽然他还对这男人感到不爽，身体却不再抗拒，从完全的放松到细微的迎合，也没有花多少时间，恶魔不在乎什么男人的尊严，既然感受到了快感，就放任对方继续。  
感受到魔弹射手的臣服，炎雀轻笑了一声，给了他一个奖励似的深吻，在结束这一个吻的同时毫无预兆地加快了身下的动作，顶弄着魔弹射手的敏感点，心满意足地听见魔弹射手来不及合上的嘴里发出暧昧的呻吟。  
炎雀操纵着火焰舔上魔弹射手的身体，后者下意识地躲避，却一边被炎雀亲吻着安抚，一边被压住阻止了躲闪的动作。被火焰触碰到的时候，他才明白炎雀为什么这么做——炎雀控制了火焰的形状和温度，甚至赋予他们实体，让它们像无数温热的肢体一样爱抚着魔弹射手的身体，有的打着转轻柔地挑逗，有的带着些粗暴地摩擦。  
魔弹射手忍不住粗重地喘息着，时而发出些含糊的呻吟，后面不断进出的粗壮的阳物和浑身上下难以计数的火焰让他身体里里外外都热了起来。恶魔觉得自己快要整个儿融化在火焰中了，他早在不知什么时候就四肢大敞着承受炎雀的侵犯，他分不清现在自己是根本无法保持清醒，还是即使清醒着也难以控制瘫软的身体，或者二者皆有吧，在欲火中燃烧的魔弹射手不关心这些，只是抬高腰部迎合着快感的来源。  
炎雀很满意魔弹射手的表现，他让魔弹射手的腿环上自己的腰，腾出手来撸动魔弹射手在快感中抬头的前面，这显然让魔弹射手更舒服了，他难耐地前后摇摆，蹭着炎雀的手满足自己的欲望，口中的呻吟也越来越放纵。炎雀跟着他抽动的频率用力一顶，借着魔弹射手的动作进到了更深的地方，“不……这太……呃……”魔弹射手用沙哑的声音说着些不成句的话，与此同时炎雀则享受着因为突然增强的刺激而收缩的小穴。  
他半抱起魔弹射手，把他整个都按在自己的性器上，他盘起双腿坐下，双手托着魔弹射手的臀配合着自己抽插的节奏揉捏着，魔弹射手没想到会经受这么强烈的快感，他呜咽了一声，上半身靠在炎雀怀里，手臂松松地环住炎雀地脖子，放松肌肉放空思想，只有断断续续的呻吟伴随着温热的气息传到炎雀的耳中，更催动炎雀的欲望，魔弹射手只觉得眼前一道白光闪过，他一开始还下意识地以为又是那个耀眼的男人一直在自己眼前晃，后来终于在快感中勉强聚集起一点理智，发现是自己高潮了。  
炎雀没有因此停下自己的动作，反而借着魔弹射手还沉浸在高潮的余韵中时把他翻成跪趴的姿势抓着他的腰猛烈地撞击着，趁势在魔弹射手体内射了出来，炎雀没有休息多久，他打算好好地享受自己的猎物。  
“啊……啊啊……够了……”处于不应期的魔弹射手扭着腰想躲，却被炎雀抓住以后带着些警告地拍了拍屁股，色情的轻响让魔弹射手不敢轻举妄动，只好带着些颤音地说:“停……停下……呃……我不要了……”  
炎雀凑过去，舔了舔魔弹射手的脸颊说:“乖……主人满足了就会放过你的。”声音中带着些许餍足，更多的却是还蠢蠢欲动的情欲。  
“嗯？”魔弹射手眯着眼看了看炎雀，对所谓的“主人”一说不置可否，他无意争夺此时的口舌之利，“谁……谁管你！……快结束……”他继续提出自己的要求。  
已经落入网中的猎物，要么被杀死，要么被驯养。想要杀死恶魔，这太难了，所以炎雀选择了后者，驯养是一个长期的过程，炎雀决定这次起码要让这只恶魔明白自己的地位。  
他一遍加重自己的动作，一边驱使火焰形成绳索的样子，一圈又一圈地缠绕在魔弹射手身上，将他摆成羞耻的姿势，尽管恶魔的羞耻心十分薄弱，这种时候也感到了难堪。他现在完全无法控制自己的身体，一点也动不了，只能像个器具一样供炎雀泄欲，他刚想开口说话，嘴里就被塞进了两根炎雀的手指，手指在他口中搅弄着，像是要配合着周身火焰和后穴里性器的动作，把他从里到外都弄得一团糟，魔弹射手的舌头被夹在手指间玩弄，让他只能发出含糊不清的声音，还有听着就觉得黏腻色情的水声。  
炎雀玩够了就把手指抽了出来，顺着他的身体来到他的胸前，用湿漉漉的手指拨弄魔弹射手的左乳，酥麻的快感顺着恶魔薄薄的皮肤传到他心口的空腔，魔弹射手感觉自己心跳很快，可是他明明早就已经没有心跳了，久违的、陌生的感觉让他有些慌张，他的身体突然有些僵硬，炎雀感受到了魔弹射手绷紧的肌肉，他用力一拧手下的肉点，又凑到魔弹射手耳边低声说:“放轻松，交给我，我来掌控……”最后的句尾消失在他的唇舌间，那语言中引诱地意味，魔弹射手觉得和当初和自己签订契约的恶魔差不多。  
炎雀没有给他时间思考，他整个人都贴在魔弹射手的身后，把他完全抱在自己怀里，两人的下身亲密地连在一起，炎雀突然加快速度，狂乱地操起来，他毫无规律、毫无章法地操弄着。魔弹射手还来不及反应就被扯入情欲的漩涡，只能迷迷糊糊地听到炎雀不断在他耳边重复着“听话”“乖”之类的词，魔弹射手由微蓝的光点组成的眼比起平常有些放大，不知是被操到眼神涣散还是眼角被逼出了眼泪，炎雀的话随着一遍遍的重复慢慢刻在他的脑中，让他下意识地放松，逐渐被炎雀主导控制。  
炎雀第二次射在魔弹射手体内的时候，魔弹射手被突如其来的刺激惊醒，接着也要攀上顶峰，却被炎雀堵住了蓄势待发的性器。“呜……松手……让我射啊……”他喃喃道。  
“那就叫我主人。”炎雀一边说一边有技巧地揉弄魔弹射手的阴茎，却始终不让他射出来，同时轻轻挺动腰部，让插在魔弹射手穴里的半软的性器继续摩擦着柔软的内壁，唔，他好像又硬了。  
魔弹射手也感觉到后面逐渐苏醒的东西，他的脑海中还保存着被它干时感受到的强烈快感，他不敢想象在这种状态下再体会一次那种感觉自己会怎样，害怕恶魔的身体都会在这种情况下被弄坏。  
“唔……主……嗯……主人……”魔弹射手几乎是从嗓子眼里逼出这几个字，下一秒，炎雀一手用力撸了一把他的器官，一边又用力操了一下。伴随着魔弹射手一声拉长的呻吟和高潮的同时控制不住的颤抖，开始继续享用自己的猎物。

最终魔弹射手在炎雀停下后没多久就疲惫地睡去，恶魔难得地体验到精疲力尽的感受。当他醒来时，炎雀已经离开了，只留下了一根闪耀的羽毛。  
这不是炎雀给猎手的礼物，而是他给自己猎物的标记。

 

(这个故事告诉我们HE级是干不过WAW的 x  
(请让我们假装不知道炎雀黑抗低谢谢 x


End file.
